morenatsufandomcom-20200213-history
Kouya Aotsuki
' ' Kouya Aotsuki '(蒼月 洸哉, ''Aotsuki Kō''ya)' is one of the 8 playable routes and one of the 9 choices to be Hiroyuki's boyfriend during the events of Morenatsu. He is Kazumi and Mitsuhida Aotsuki's son. Music is his passion and, along with Keisuke Hirama, Jun Nekonishi, and Yuuki Torii, he is part of a band called "Musikus", which plays the Morenatsu Trailer theme, "Where the Wind has Gone -2nd-''" by ''SENTIVE. He is a husky but commonly mistaken as a wolf due to his fur pattern. It's implied that he and Shun Kodori have a close relationship, with Shun calling Kouya his Onii-san ''(Older Brother). Story Before the events of Morenatsu, Kouya and Hiroyuki (And all the rest of the crew, excluding Soutaru Touno as he had not met them yet) had a nice and pure friendship from the very beginning. During one of the summers in Waterfront Village, Shun Kodori fell into a river and was dragged through it until the adults saved him. All of the crew was scared, but it is a strong memory of Kouya's. Kouya always presented a rebellious attitude. After Hiroyuki left the village, he confronted his dad and moved to an apartment. During this time, he joined Keisuke's band and made a new group of friends which he calls "''His true friends". It is unknown if he still got together with the old group of friends up until the beginning of the game. During his time with the band he lost his virginity and it is implied that it was with a girl, as Hiroyuki stated that he was "Always surrounded by girls". No matter what Hiroyuki says, Kouya will not say who he lost his virginity to, or if he's still a virgin, but it is implied that he's not due to his noticeable experience. When Hiroyuki returned to town, it is noticeable that Kouya keeps the rebellious behavior he had as a child but is more mature about his actions than before. Personality Kouya is a very stubborn and easily "pissed" husky. Being called a "wolf" is what angers him the most. He isn't Kouya Normal.png|Kouya's Normal Pose Kouya Smile.png|Kouya's Happy Pose Kouya Grinning.png|Kouya's Grining Pose Kouya Grinning 2.png|Kouya's Grinning Pose 2 Kouya Serious.png|Kouya's Serious Pose Kouya Sigh.png|Kouya's Sighing Pose Kouya Angry.png|Kouya's Anger Pose Kouya Doubt.png|Kouya's Doubt Pose Kouya Surprised.png|Kouya's Surprised Pose Kouya Crying Old.png|Kouya's Crying Pose (Old) Kouya Crying New.png|Kouya's Crying Pose (New) Kouya Swimsuit.png|Kouya on his swimsuit Kouya Underwear.png|Kouya on his underwear Kouya Profile.png|Kouya's Profile (New) Kouya Profile Old.png|Kouya's Profile (Old) Kouya Band.png|"We are forever with" Kouya Apartment.jpg|Kouya's Apartment (Outside) Kouya House.jpg|Kouya's Apartment (Inside) Kouya Parents House.jpg|Kouya's Parents House kouyaparentshousein.jpg|Kouya's Parents House (inside) Band Record Studios.png|The band studios kouyashow.jpg|Kouya's Show Kouya Comic.png|Kouya in γ's Comic "Bubblegum Bear" Kouya Load Screen.png|Kouya in the old Demo loading screen Kouya Doodle.png|Kouya's concept doodle by γ|link=https://www.furaffinity.net/view/780608/|linktext=Kouya's design doodle by Gamma-G 1183980445.gamma-g_koya02.jpg|Kouya's first artwork concept by γ|link=https://www.furaffinity.net/view/649786/|linktext=Kouya's first artwork design koya.gif|Kouya during development 1300c3899e492c2ae01ecdbaef752c2c.jpg|Kouya & Shun Kodori Hidden Sexual Scene a754e2b5c82ec615a73bbd1998d422e3.png|Ditto Kouya's band 2004 2 by Sippo Abasiri.jpg|Kouya's Band 2004 Design by Sippo Abasiri Kouya's band 2004 1 by Sippo Abasiri.jpg|Kouya's Band 2004 Design by Sippo Abasiri Kouya 2004 by Sippo Abasiri.jpg|Kouya 2004 Design by Sippo Abasiri Kouya's band 2003 by Sippo Abasiri.jpg|Kouya's Band 2003 Design by Sippo Abasiri Kouya 2003 2 by Sippo Abasiri.jpg|Kouya 2003 Design by Sippo Abasiri Kouya 2003 3 by Sippo Abasiri.jpg|Kouya 2003 Design by Sippo Abasiri Kouya 2003 1 by Sippo Abasiri.jpg|Kouya 2003 Design by Sippo Abasiri very social and sometimes the player must make difficult choices to bring some emotions out of him. He tends to lie about his feelings in order to keep the player from worrying or just to hide what he truly feels. He has a rebellious and naughty nature and he likes to have his personal space respected as he denies the player to take a bath with him. Also, if the Player notices that Kouya's apartment is a mess, he will just look the other way and ask the player to stop bringing it up. He doesn't have a calm life and he is very messy, as implied by a stack of disorganized newspapers. He doesn't like to show too many emotions towards someone and if he does, he forces himself to do it because he knows that later he will not be able to do it again. In the beach scene, if you follow Juuichi and partake in the Watermelon Slam, he gets very angry with Torahiko and tricks him into hitting the sand. Kouya then has Hiroyuki set a trap for him, which confuses Torahiko and causes him to hit a rock. This implies that he likes jokes and fun moments, but also, that he can easily hold grudge against someone. If you follow Torahiko on the beach, Kouya will call Torahiko's attention to how he notices how carefree Torahiko was with Hiroyuki's situation and starts a fight with Torahiko about it. He has a hard time playing Jan-Ken-Pon (Rock-Paper-Scissors), due to having never won a single game in his entire life, which greatly depresses him. There's a limit to how much he hides his feelings. After realizing he may have to leave the band to live with his parents again, he couldn't bottle his emotions, so he ran to a storage area and cried. He's a teaser by nature, constantly trying to make people blush or give fake hopes to the player about doing naughty actions, like taking a shower with him; or even make a certain situation look completely pervert, like when he acuses the player to practique sexy massages on Shin while you put the sunscreen lotion on him. Morenatsu Profile *''' Species: Dog (Husky) *'Gender: '''Male *'Birthday: 'April 2 (Aries) *'Blood Type: 'B *'Height: '181 cm. (~5'11") *'Weight: '68 Kg. (~ 150 lbs.) *'Hobby: 'Music *'Short Description: 'He is considerate of others, but he has a straightforward and rebellious atmosphere to him. Usually calm, he's the type who burns quietly. He has a bit of a stubborn side. Cut off from his parents, he has been living alone since graduating from junior high. He makes a living by working and plays with his band every day, aiming to become a musician. Appearance Kouya wears a loose-fitting black tank top, a worn pair of blue jeans, a set of dog tags around his neck, and two black arm bands. One band is always on the wrist of one arm, while the other band is always further up his arm of his other side. Usually, his left arm has the wrist band and his right arm has the upper arm band but sometimes they appear swapped. He can also be seen wearing tennis shoes, a pair of black bikini briefs, and a black and blue speedo with a black line as a swimsuit, throughout the parts of the game. Physically, Kouya has a semi-athletic body with toned arms and chest. His abs are faintly noticeable. His nipples are almost invisible since it seems that they're the same color as his fur. Like all other characters in Morenatsu (aside from Tatsuki and Tappei for being reptiles), he posseses humanoid genitalia. He also posseses plantigrade feet. Kouya's fur is a gray-ish blue tone on his back, hair, arms, legs, and under arms while his inner area, that extends from his fair to his tail, is a darker beige. His hair has pointy bangs and it seems to be very long. Trivia *Kouya was originally created by Sippo Abasiri, an early member of the Morenatsu Project. The copyright on Kouya's character design has been released into the public domain. * Kouya is known to be straight gay or nearly an implied bisexual. *Kouya is commonly confused for being a wolf, though he's actually a Husky. This is commonly mistaken by fans. *Kouya's tail seems to be extremely sensitive. After being pulled by Hiroyuki, he blushed and tried to hide it. *Between K&S's Patch and S&J's Patch, a new pose of Kouya crying was added to complement the old cry scene. *Kouya is the most sexually experienced. *Currently, he has been the only one implied to be 100% dominant, probably due to his bisexual state. *Kouya's eyes were beige (closely yellow) and he was missing one bang of his hair in the development of the game. Also, his neck was shorter and had no tuft of fur on his chest. *Kouya can also be written as Koya, and his sprites are actually listed as ''Koya. *There was a secret scene between Kouya and Shun having sexual relations in the first demo, however, this was non-canon and removed after the second demo. See also Kouya's endings '''(Contains spoilers) Category:Dog Category:Playable Route Category:Finished Route Category:Game Character Category:Main Character Category:Aries Category:Characters born in April Category:Aotsuki Family Category:Featured Articles Category:Husky